


Cuddling for Warmth

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [20]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: The Watchtower is freezing. Luckily the crew has a solution.





	Cuddling for Warmth

The Watchtower was freezing cold in the winter. Going down into the submares in winter was one of the worst things that the crew had to do, so they spent the rest of their time as far away from them as possible. Currently they were camped out in one of the guest bedrooms, wrapped up in blankets and huddled close together for warmth. Well, huddled was an understatement. Etta had crawled inside of Bertie’s hoodie to soak up more of his body heat, while Kate was curled up in a ball in Roger’s lap, barely visible under the blankets he had wrapped around the two of them. 

“It’s fucking cold,” Etta muttered. 

Bertie lightly dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “I know, baby. You’ll warm up soon though.” 

“Your skin is like ice,” she grumbled. “Can you two get over here and warm him up?” 

Kate made a loud noise of protest. “No. I’m keeping the space heater to myself.” 

Bertie raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Apparently I’m very warm,” Roger explained. “She came into my room last night because it was too cold in hers.” 

“It’s like hugging a really grumpy hot water bottle,” Kate said. “What more could you want?” 

“You could want to share the grumpy hot water bottle with your loving and cute partners?” Etta suggested hopefully. 

Kate considered. Etta took advantage of her pause to slide out from Bertie’s hoodie and dart under the blankets with Kate and Roger. 

“Hey! I never agreed to this!” Kate said. 

“Too bad,” Etta said, cuddling close to both of them. 

“I don’t suppose I could convince you to not also be sitting in my lap?” Roger asked. 

Etta pondered this for a second before shifting around so that she was hugging him from behind. “Better?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“And this way I actually get more of your warmth,” she said happily, burying her face in his back. 

“Guys?” Bertie said. The three of them glanced over. He had pulled his hoodie sleeves over his hands in an attempt to warm up. “Mind if I get under there too?” 

“Aw, babe! Your nose is red!” Etta said. 

Kate smiled and lifted up the blankets, allowing Bertie to curl up next to Roger. She wrapped the blankets around him tightly. “There. Now we’re all cozy and warm together.” 

“I’m sorry, what part of you is warm exactly?” Etta asked. “I’m still freezing.” 

“Obviously we just need to warm you up more.” 

“Yeah? Got any suggestions?” she teased. 

“There’s hot chocolate in the kitchen,” Bertie said. 

The other three stared at him for a few moments before Kate grinned. “Adorable. Come on then, let’s go get our girl some hot chocolate.” 

“Wait, that involves moving.” 

“No, really? And here I thought we were already in the kitchen,” Roger said sarcastically. 

Kate hit his shoulder lightly. “Be nice. Just for that, you’re getting the hot chocolate.” 

“What happened to you freezing to death if I moved away from you?” 

“Enh, I think I’ll survive for five minutes. I’ve got two other warm bodies here.” 

Roger shrugged and headed off towards the kitchen. He was barely three feet down the hallway when Kate darted out of the room to grab hold of his arm. 

“Never mind, those two are _freezing!_ ” she said. 

“So you’re attaching yourself to me until I’m back with the hot chocolate?” he asked. 

“If that’s alright with you.” 

Roger glanced over at Kate. She was looking up at him with a slightly hopeful expression and he couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Yeah. That’s fine with me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr's thenightcrowd. Come talk to me about polyam Watchtower crew.


End file.
